A New Thing
by writerbabe21
Summary: Billy and Adam go on their quests. And I finally updated!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Here's some quick info so you're not too confused: This story starts about two months after Kim leaves for Florida, so obviously she and Tommy are still together. We're still on Zedd and Rita with the Ninjetti powers.  
  
OK, here it goes.  
  
CH.1  
  
"Zordon we're down two rangers," Tommy stated teleporting into the Command Center after battle.  
  
"I am aware of this Tommy," Zordon said. "But at the moment there is not much we can do. We have yet to find someone worthy enough for the pink ranger powers, since Katherine was forced to leave us due to family emergencies. Now that Adam has been kidnapped, a new ranger is imperative,"  
  
"What do we do?" Aisha questioned, taking her helmet off. "We've searched high-and-low for someone and none of them have been worthy for the pink power, is what you keep telling us,"  
  
"Alpha is working on locating Adam," Zordon began. "Until he is found I suggest you all rest and continue to think about the pink ranger powers,"  
  
"All right," the four remaining rangers demorphed and teleported out.  
  
* * *  
  
"How are we to select a suitable person for the pink powers?" Billy questioned sitting down at the usual table at the Youth Center.  
  
"How should I know?" Rocky said. "We've never exactly had this dilemma before," there was a slight tone in his voice.  
  
"Hey," Aisha stated, putting a hand on his arm. "I know you're upset about not knowing where Adam is. We all are. But it's not going to help him any if we sit around here moping about it. For now all we can do is find a pink ranger,"  
  
Everyone seemed to perk up a bit at Aisha's words. "What about that new girl, Jackie?" Billy questioned.  
  
"NO!" the other three immediately shot the idea down.  
  
"She doesn't have the ideal secret keeping skills for the job," Aisha explained. "Besides we haven't exactly made that ranger bond that we seem to make,"  
  
"Hey Billy, who was that girl that Zack kept chasing?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Angela?" Billy pondered. "She would be a good ranger, except she moved away a while back and we don't know where,"  
  
"Good point," Tommy nodded.  
  
"Aisha, what about Elizabeth back in Stone Canyon?" Rocky said.  
  
"She's a major skeptic, Rocko," Aisha reminded. "And I think she's a bit too serious for the job. Why don't we bring back Trini?"  
  
"I talked with her recently on the phone," Billy began "She said she would love to help but the Peace Conference is her top priority so you can see the conflict,"  
  
"Who's left?" Tommy asked.  
  
"What about Kim?" Rocky suggested.  
  
"Now way. She's way too busy with her training in Florida," Tommy rejected.  
  
"Too busy for what?" asked a voice behind them.  
  
The four rangers turned their heads. "Kim?!"  
  
"The one and only," Kim smiled putting her bags on the floor. She gave each of them a hug, lastly Tommy, who got a kiss on the cheek. "Where are Kat and Adam?" she asked.  
  
"Kat's not a ranger anymore," Billy said. "Her dad had a heart attack and she quit to spend more time with him. They moved back to Australia,"  
  
"And what about Adam?"  
  
"He was kidnapped by Zedd and Rita an hour ago," Aisha explained.  
  
"How long have you been short a ranger?" Kim questioned.  
  
"Two months," Rocky answered nonchalantly.  
  
Kim slapped the back of Tommy's head lightly. "And just when were you planning on telling me?" Before he could answer she began moving towards the designated, secluded corner. "Come on," she gestured.  
  
"Where are we going?" Billy asked.  
  
""We are going to the Command Center, getting my powers, then going to rescue our frog-prince," Kim explained. Everyone just looked at her oddly. "OK then. Catch ya on the flip side," she pressed a button on the communicator around her wrist and disappeared in a flash of white light.  
  
"What do you think she's doing here?" Aisha asked.  
  
"We'll find out later," Tommy sighed. "Right now we should catch up with Kim. Who knows what she's up to,"  
  
* * *  
  
"Kimberly?" Alpha asked as she entered the Command Center. "What a wonderful surprise,"  
  
"It's great to see you too Alpha," Kim smiled. "Zordon, the rangers told me what was going on and I want to help,"  
  
"Where are the other rangers?" Zordon asked appearing in his time warp.  
  
"They'll be here any minute," Kim shook the fact off. "Why didn't you contact me sooner?"  
  
She didn't realize someone had teleported in behind her. "They didn't contact you," the person growled.  
  
Kim whirled around and dropped into a defensive stance. Goldar was standing there. With a sword to Adam's throat. "Let him go Goldar," Kim said through clenched teeth.  
  
"What if I don't?" he challenged. "What are you going to do about it?" he threw Adam to the ground and kicked Alpha to the ground, causing him to malfunction. (Alpha, not Adam) Then he preceded to destroy the Command Center starting with the time warp.  
  
"If Tommy can beat you unmorphed so can I," Kim muttered starting to move forward.  
  
A now standing Adam held her back. "Kim don't" he said. "It's too dangerous,"  
  
Sparks began to rain down and debris started to cause more distruction.  
  
Adam dragged Kim to the ground and into a far corner. They wanted to look away, but their eyes were glued to the scene before them.  
  
After a few minutes, the room went dark, except for flashes every now and then. Goldar's cries of war refused to die down even if all he was destroying was already ruins.  
  
Finally, he stopped and shouted, "Not even your precious Tommy can save the world now Kimmy!"  
  
Kim broke from Adam's grasp, stood, rushed forward, and in one of the flashes of light, kicked Goldar's gut.  
  
The blow didn't even cause him to flinch. A stinging sensation enveloped her stomach as Goldar's sword retaliated her kick. She fell to the ground as he teleported away.  
  
Adam came forward. "What were you thinking?" he asked.  
  
"He called me Kimmy," Kim answered sitting. "Are you OK?"  
  
"I'm fine. I should be asking you that. That cut looks pretty bad,"  
  
"Feels worse," Kim said. "Alpha keeps the bandages in what's left of that console," she pointed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Why can't we get inside?" Tommy asked slamming his fist into the Command Center door.  
  
"Tommy calm down," Aisha said. "Why don't we just morph, and use our weapons to open the door? I think something's wrong too,"  
  
"Right," Tommy nodded. "It's morphin time! The falcon!" Nothing happened.  
  
"What's going on?" Rocky questioned. "Why aren't our powers working?"  
  
"It would seem that we are experiencing an event much like the one with Ivan Ooze," Billy answered. "Until we can get into the Command Center, things will most definitely not be easy for us. In the meantime we should stay as close to it as possible and with each other,"  
  
"What about Kim guys?" Aisha asked. "And Adam? She must have made it inside. Who knows what could have happened?"  
  
"And we have no way of getting to Adam if Billy's right," Rocky finished. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Suddenly the doors slid open behind them revealing the massacre. 


	2. Zordon and His Ideas

Disclaimer: You would never see some of the actors on this show again if I owned anything.  
  
Hartfelt: I'm glad you like the story so far. I agree with you about the Kat thing 100%.  
  
Ranger: Thank you for the enthusiasm. I will continue to update as often as possible.  
  
Achlys: Right now it won't have as much Kim/Adam interaction as I think you would enjoy, but, no one said anything was set in stone now did they?  
  
Knuckles-lm: Here is the "more" you asked for.  
  
I'm glad you all liked the first chapter. I'm not going to waste anymore time talking now. Here's the next chapter you've been waiting for.  
  
Zordon and His Ideas  
  
"Woah!" Aisha shouted seeing more falling sparks.  
  
Tommy saw that Kim had helped Adam open the door, and moved closer to her. "Are you guys OK?" he asked.  
  
Kim shot Adam a look that said, 'You tell, you feel my wrath.' Then she turned to Tommy. "I'm fine. Adam says he's fine, and even though in the excitement I haven't been able to check, I'm pretty sure he is,"  
  
The group of rangers turned to face the Command Center. "What happened?" Billy asked.  
  
"Goldar got into the Command Center," Adam answered. "He was able to teleport in because he had me,"  
  
"Is everything destroyed?" Rocky questioned.  
  
Kim and Adam nodded. "We might be able to get Alpha up and running, but that's it," Kim added.  
  
"Let's get to work," Tommy said.  
  
Everyone except for Kim began walking inside. "Kim are you coming?" Aisha asked waiting behind the rest of the group.  
  
"I'm just going to get some air," Kim answered. "I'll be there in a minute,"  
  
"OK,"  
  
* * *  
  
"Ay yi yi yi yi," Alpha shouted coming alive.  
  
"Alpha are you OK?" Rocky queried.  
  
"I'll be fine. You must ask Zordon," Alpha said.  
  
"There's nothing we can do without our powers," Tommy explained.  
  
"Oh, Ay yi yi!" Alpha screeched. "I don't know where we can get you powers. Where is Kimberly?"  
  
"She must still be getting some air," Aisha mused.  
  
"Alpha," A weak voice called.  
  
"Zordon!" the group rushed over to where the time warp once stood.  
  
"You must send the rangers to Amelina," Zordon's voice was raspy. "Where is Kimberly? I must speak with her and Tommy,"  
  
"I'll go get her," Billy said. He walked outside to the rock where Kim was sitting. "Kim, Zordon wishes to speak with you and Tommy,"  
  
"He's awake?" Kim stood. "Quickly she jogged in, leaving a bewildered Billy standing outside.  
  
"Zordon? She asked running to his warp. The other rangers except for Tommy moved to talk with Alpha.  
  
"Kimberly," Zordon said. "It is wonderful to see you again," Kim smiled. "I have something important to ask of you and Tommy,"  
  
"We'll do whatever it is you need us to," Tommy said. "Just name it,"  
  
Zordon smiled at the two. "I know that I am dying. This time there is a chance you will not make it back in time to save me,"  
  
"Don't talk like that Zordon," Kim interrupted.  
  
"It is true though Kimberly," Stated Zordon. "In the event that you don't make it back in time, these powers will repair, but they won't be able to bring me back. If I die, I ask that the two of you travel to Eltar to inform my people. They will help you,"  
  
"Help us with what?" Tommy asked.  
  
"They will help you gain the knowledge you will need to lead the rangers as I did,"  
  
"Are you asking us to-?" Kim was unable to finish her sentence.  
  
"I am asking you to continue the legacy of the Earth rangers. For now, that just means leading the team. Later, it will be recruitment and teaching," Zordon took a deep breath. "We are facing a new evil that Zedd and Rita have fled from. Goldar has joined forces with her. She is Nameless. That is all I can tell you. You must hurry now for your powers, before it is too late to save Earth,"  
  
"Right," Tommy said. "Alpha we're ready to be teleported,"  
  
* * *  
  
"This place is," Aisha began after the rangers landed on the planet Amelina.  
  
"Absolutely gorgeous," Kim finished.  
  
The planet was almost a carbon copy of the Amazon.  
  
"It would be nicer if we weren't in a life-or-death situation," Adam said.  
  
The group continued walking and finally Billy broke the silence. "Kim, why did you come back?"  
  
"I got a letter saying that you guys were in trouble. I figured it was from Zordon, because he didn't know that Billy had given me this communicator. I wasn't enjoying training at all, so I packed everything and came back. In the Command Center, Goldar let it slip that Zedd and Rita sent it,"  
  
"Why would they want another ranger?" Rocky questioned. "We were kicking their butts with five,"  
  
"Don't ask me to explain Zedd and Rita's train of thought," Kim muttered.  
  
"So what do you guys think we should do until we find our poowweerrs?!" Tommy queried. The last word was drawn out and shouted as he was knocked to the ground by an unseen force.  
That's all for now folks.  
  
Please review and if you have any requests tell me and I'll think about them. 


	3. First Fight and a New Friend

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own nothin'.  
  
Knuckles: Love the enthusiasm. I'm glad your enjoying this so much. And thanks for the complement about my writing style. I thought it seemed a bit rushed.  
  
Jessica Black: Here's the more you asked for. Glad you like the story so much that you tapped your foot impatiently.  
  
SilverRider: I hate cliffhangers too!!!!!! But they are so fun to write.  
  
Achlys: Thanks for the great review. I figured the "something's fishy" air would go well with the story.  
  
On with the story.  
  
First Fight and a New Friend  
  
Soon the other rangers felt something knock them to the ground.  
  
Kim growled something unintelligible and surprisingly enough was the first to knock her attacker off long enough to get onto her feet and into a defensive stance.  
  
(No offense about the surprisingly comment, but first to knock creatures off normally isn't her.)  
  
Tommy jumped up to fight his assailant and soon the air was filled with the sounds of his trademark "Sik-yahs!"  
  
It was clear to the two who were fighting that the others were having problems getting out from under the invisible fiends.  
  
Even though she had only been fighting for a few minutes, Kim was already getting agitated with the parasites. "Why can't I see you, you not-so- visible very annoying people?!" Kim shouted, thrusting her fist where she had last felt the monster. There was nothing there.  
  
She felt a tap on her shoulder and she whirled around. A green creature that basically looked like a combination of tengas and oozemen stood behind her. "Guys! Insult the creeps! You'll see them!" she cried out, kicking him into a nearby tree. Green ooze splattered everywhere.  
  
Kim moved quickly over to Aisha, who was breathing heavily as the green creature appeared.  
  
(Again, no offense, I used the first name that popped into my head)  
  
Kim was about to throw the thing into the pond close-by when something slimy wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Ew, gross," Kim muttered rotating out of the grip. She didn't notice that he had torn off the bottom her T-shirt revealing her bandage, that was starting to soak through with blood.  
  
A leg swam behind her and knocked the slime infested dread-locked bird into the pond into the pond she had tried to get the other one in earlier.  
  
"Need a hand?" the other person asked.  
  
"Only since you offered," Kim joked seeing the other person was Tommy.  
  
"Let's finish these guys off," Tommy said.  
  
* * *  
  
"Those guys are tough," Aisha said sitting down on a rock after the last ooze- thingy had been destroyed.  
  
"You said it," Rocky followed suit.  
  
For a minute the only sound was everyone's heaving breaths. "Has anyone seen Kim?" Adam questioned.  
  
"I'm up here," they heard a weak voice call out. Turning towards the sound, five rangers saw Kim with a bandage around her stomach standing next to a woman who looked exactly like a female Zordon.  
  
"Kim what happened? Tommy asked.  
  
"Who's that?" Billy pointed.  
  
"This is Zordona, Zordon's twin sister," Kim introduced. "And when Goldar attacked, my stomach got in the way of his sword," she explained. "And don't be mad at Adam, I told him not to tell you guys,"  
  
"Why wouldn't you want us to know you were hurt?" Aisha questioned.  
  
"There were more serious things we needed to concentrate on," Kim answered. "Zordona has agreed to help us. She's taking us up to the top of the waterfall, where she lives,"  
  
As the group began walking and following Zordona, Billy walked a bit further back with Tommy.  
  
"Kim seems different," Billy said.  
  
"I know," Tommy said. "But I can't figure out what's wrong. She hasn't been the optimistic soul of the team since she teleported to the Command Center. Someone should talk to her,"  
  
"You should talk to her," Billy corrected.  
  
* * *  
  
"If I am to help you receive the powers of the Amelina Ninjetti we must hurry. In order to save my brother, you must go on your quests by sundown," Zordona stated.  
  
"We're ready when you are," Rocky said confidently.  
  
""Then we shall proceed," Zordona responded. "Each of you had a spirit animal from your trip to Phados. Now you will find your matured spirit animal," Each ranger stood around a little pond expectantly. Soon each was enveloped in a white Ninjetti uniform. Kim's had pink trim, Aisha's yellow, Billy's blue, Rocky's red, Adam's black, and Tommy's green.  
  
Each ranger pulled off the hood and looked down at the chest where the emblem should be. There was none.  
  
"Zordona, how are we supposed to know our animals?" Kim asked.  
  
"You don't silly," Zordona laughed. "That's what the quests are for,"  
  
"I thought the quests were for the full-blown powers," said Tommy.  
  
"On most planets yes," Zordona began. "But the Amelinians like to shake things up a bit,"  
  
"You said quests," Adam pointed out. "There's more than one?"  
  
"Well you each go on one by yourselves. The Amelinians believe if you cannot complete a quest on their own, they are not worthy for the powers," Zordona explained.  
  
"Let's go guys," Kim said.  
  
"Each of you must close your eyes and go into the deepest corners of your mind," Zordona said.  
  
One by one the rangers disappeared.  
For the green creatures, I did not use the same name for them twice. It required lots of imagination.  
  
If you have any suggestions for the quests please let me know in your review. 


	4. Enter the Snow Leopard

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Achlys: The talk could be a while, and the quests are harder to write than I thought they would be. I do have a lot of work ahead of me.  
  
Knuckles: If you have any other suggestions about the quests I'll be glad to listen to them.  
  
SilverRider: Tommy's the green ranger again because, A; this is technically a different type of power and B; it fits better with his animal.  
  
Hartfelt: I like your ideas a lot and I'm trying to work those in a bit.  
  
Also if anyone has any ideas for Adam's quest, I really need help for him.  
  
Enter the Snow Leopard  
  
As soon as Kim landed she felt her body go cold. Snow flurried around her in mini-tornadoes so that she could barely see.  
  
"So what's the challenge? Finding my way around?" Kim questioned irritably to herself. She wasn't just angry at the difficulty of her quest. Ever since she had revealed she was injured, her friends had hung over her, as if waiting for her to collapse. "Except for Adam," she mused.  
  
Plus, she was really annoyed that Zordona could act so nonchalant when her brother's life was at stake.  
  
Kim began walking in the direction she was facing, figuring straight was the safest route.  
  
"I'm not even related to Zordon and I'm upset about this," Kim said. "And why does everyone automatically think 'Kim's hurt. She must need our help' ? It's not like I'm a friggin egg that's about to break," she paused.  
  
"Well I know that," a female voice said behind her.  
  
"Trini?" Kim turned around, forgetting she was on a quest. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Switzerland,"  
  
"I had to come back. Things at the Peace Conference were horrible. I came back to claim my rightful place on the team," Trini said.  
  
"What about Aisha?" Kim asked, suddenly confused.  
  
"That wimp?" Trini laughed. "I just gave her my powers until I was done checking out the Peace Conference,"  
  
"Trini, Aisha's happy on the team," Kim said nervously.  
  
"I know. That's why I'll need your help to get my powers. She'll never give them up willingly," Trini answered.  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea," Kim stated.  
  
"And why not?" Trini asked with hostility. "They were my powers and I have every right to take them back,"  
  
"No you don't Trini," Kim said. "You gave them up. It was your choice," Kim didn't sound all that confident.  
  
"Like hell it was!" Trini raised her voice. "All I ever heard was 'Trini this is a great opportunity' and 'Trini, this will look great on your college applications'. Not to mention you and your 'If you go you'll be saving the world just like we are. It will be a great experience for you and the team'. I didn't want to go. I was pressured. If it weren't for all of you, I would still be a ranger and that little weakling, Aisha, would be gone,"  
  
Aisha appeared behind Trini. "Is that what you really think about me?" she asked.  
  
"If the shoe fits," Trini growled turning around. "You're pathetic. A disgrace to the yellow powers.  
  
It was obvious to Kim the two were starting a fight she wouldn't be able to stop. "Trini," she interrupted. "Even though at the moment I don't think you deserve this, if it means that much to you, you can have my powers," a morpher and coin suddenly appeared in her outstretched hand.  
  
Trini grabbed them greedily. "I'll take what I can get," she said. She turned to Aisha. "Friends?"  
  
"Friends," Aisha grinned. The two turned around putting an arm around each other's shoulder, and began to walk away.  
  
Kim felt the tears well up in her eyes as she watched two of her best friends walk away, not even considering how their friend felt.  
  
Though she had a distinct urge to follow them and call them inconsiderate jerks, her body shivering stopped her.  
  
She looked down at the ground and saw red writing in the pure white snow. 'You have proven your self selfless. When torn between two best friends you chose to make them both happy, instead of just one. There is one more test you must pass. Good luck'  
  
Kim shuddered again, but it wasn't because of the cold. Upon closer inspection, the red ink was blood.  
  
Looking up, she saw a trail of bloody footprints leading in the opposite direction.  
  
*I have to help it* she thought. *But if I don't get my powers, I let entire galaxies down. What do I do?*  
  
The wind kicked up again and the sounds it created were of anguish and pain. She began following the footprints. "Zordon would want this," was her mantra as she walked, as if convincing herself she was doing the right thing.  
  
As the wind died down, Kim heard a loud roar/scream.  
  
*I must be closer* she thought. The footprints had grown fainter as she had walked further and she was growing increasingly worried about the animal.  
  
Another roar erupted into the sky and Kim looked up to see a cat-like animal laying in the snow.  
  
She rushed forward and kneeled next to it. Most of it's fur was matted with blood, but Kim could see patches of white with black spots.  
  
Kim was about to tear pieces of her uniform off when the animal's blood disappeared.  
  
Now Kim recognized the animal as a snow leopard.  
  
The loose fabric of her Ninjetti Uniform transformed into a white morphed uniform with pink trim. The helmet mimicked the head of a snow leopard. (Think Alyssa's uniform on Wild Force)  
  
Before she knew what was happening, she and the leopard were teleported.  
That's all for now. Remember, I still need help with the quests, so if you have any ideas, please review. 


	5. Enter the Wolf

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.  
  
Sorry for the delay in the update. My computer was broken and it took forever to get it fixed. I'm going to try to get the next couple of chapters up quickly for you.  
  
SilverRider: Thank you for the ideas and the review. I like your ideas a lot. Mind giving me some for Rocky, Aisha, and Tommy?  
  
Mika: The answer to your question is Kim/Tommy. But I'll leave you with a little hint about something I'm planning. Nothing is set in stone.  
  
Nicole: Thank you for the great review.  
  
Goldstranger: That idea is really good and I'll probably end up using it. Thank you!  
  
Hartfelt: You'll probably like Adam's animal a lot, from the sound of your reviews. Unfortunately, his quest is the chapter after this. Also, your idea is really good; I just might use it on someone else.  
  
Anjirika: I'm glad you like it.  
  
Angelbaby: Billy's on the trip because at the timeline of this story he's still a ranger so it only seems fit that he goes to get the team's new powers.  
  
Now, on with the next chapter.  
  
//=thoughts.  
Enter the Wolf  
  
Billy landed in what seemed like a typical American forest. There was only a light rain to construe his senses, and it wasn't all that distracting for him.  
  
He felt a piece of paper in his hand and quickly unfolded it.  
  
"To prove you want these powers," Billy read. "Find me in my habitat to the north. Listen to your surroundings,"  
  
As Billy turned around looking around for signs as to what was north, a glare caught his eye. //What's the sun doing out in the rain?\\ When no answer came to his mind he shrugged. //Stranger things have happened.\\  
  
Billy soon found that it was setting, and realized that the direction he was facing was west.  
  
He then he turned to the direction he figured where north was, and began walking.  
  
After maybe 15 minutes of walking a tree blocked his path. A note was attached to the tree.  
  
"So you figured where north was," Billy read. "I'm not surprised. After all you are my cub. Still have to find me. And I'm not going to be out in this weather,"  
  
As he read the last sentence the fall of rain increased to a downpour.  
  
//The habitat is most likely a sheltered area.\\ Billy thought. //Most likely a cave.\\  
  
He continued walking. A howl echoed in the forest sending a shiver down Billy's spine.  
  
//That could be a wolf.\\ Billy thought of his old spirit animal. //But it didn't sound very similar.\\  
  
He stopped. In front of him was a hill. Atop the hill was a series of caves. Within these caves was most likely what he was looking for. Another howl resounded and he winced at his loudness.  
  
//I better keep moving.\\ He continued his thoughts, starting up the hill.  
  
At the top he stopped again, debating which cave to check first. Deciding the center was the safest bet, he continued.  
  
He looked at the floor and saw rocks forming little arrows. As he got further in the arrows began to glow. They grew brighter and brighter until there was one glow in the cave and you couldn't see the actual arrows.  
  
A low growl stopped him in his tracks. Billy turned to his right and saw what looked like a wolf standing up with his teeth barred.  
  
Billy crouched down and began to try and soothe the creature. "Hey. You're a bit out of your element aren't you?"  
  
The wolf began to stop growling and moved to sniff Billy. Deciding he was a safe human, the wolf licked his hand.  
  
Instantly Billy was morphed into a uniform much like his old except it was white with blue trim. The helmet mimicked the Wolf's head.  
  
Soon Billy and the animal were teleported away.  
  
* * *  
  
"Billy!" Kim screeched as he landed onto the plateau she had been teleported to. Quickly, she ran up to him and gave him a hug, the snow leopard following her.  
  
Billy looked at Kim and took off his helmet and looked at Kim, who had already removed hers.  
  
"Kim how did your quest go?" Billy questioned.  
  
"Things went well," Kim answered. She quickly changed the subject. "Who's your little friend?" she pointed at the wolf.  
  
"So far all I know is he's a wolf. I believe he's still my spirit animal,"  
  
"So what your saying is when we went to Phados, you were already mature," Kim stated. "Figures," she smirked.  
  
"What about you?" Billy asked about her animal.  
  
"Snow leopard," Kim said. "She hasn't left my side," Kim paused. "I'm worried about the others,"  
  
A voice in the distance seemed to whisper, "You should be,"  
  
That's all for this chapter. Will start typing the next one now. 


	6. Enter the Jaguar

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except for the things you haven't heard of and the plot.  
  
I know I usually give my responses to the reviews I get here but I'm posting two chapters together to make up for the long update period.  
  
Now on with the next chapter.  
  
Enter the Jaguar  
  
Adam had landed in a rainforest area but didn't think much about what direction he was headed in. He was more worried about what challenges lay ahead of him.  
  
Adam wasn't quite sure about going on a quest by himself. //I may seem quiet,\\ he thought. //but I really prefer groups.\\  
  
The only sounds around him were normal sounds for the jungle.  
  
Adam began walking a bit quicker as a roar echoed. //Don't want to find that thing.\\ he thought.  
  
"It's your fault we don't have zords!" Adam heard a familiar voice shout.  
  
"Tommy calm down!" a female said. Adam recognized it as Kim's.  
  
"Kim this isn't any of your business!" This voice was Aisha's. "You're not a ranger anymore!"  
  
Adam's eyes widened as the arguing rangers appeared in front of him.  
  
Tommy and Billy stood to one side. Aisha and Rocky to the other. Kim stood in the middle.  
  
"How could it be our fault?" Rocky asked. "We did everything you told us to!"  
  
"You did it too slow. You gave the monster time to give the final blow!" Billy bellowed.  
  
"Billy what if they didn't understand what you guys told them to do?" Kim asked desperately.  
  
"Kim you heard Aisha, stay out of this!" Rocky gestured largely with his arm and Kim fell to the ground.  
  
What shocked Adam even more was no one made a move to help her. As the argument continued Adam made his way over to Kim and helped her up. "What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Thank god you're back from that quest to get the weapon," Kim said. "You guys don't have zords and Tommy and Billy are blaming Aisha and Rocky. They won't listen to me,"  
  
Adam turned to the fight to see Tommy and Rocky beginning to fight physically.  
  
"Hey!" he shouted." We are a team! You don't point blame to a person on the team. You accept the fact that the team has made a mistake and you move on. You can't think that one person screwed up. Maybe you weren't communicating clearly, Tommy, maybe your calculations weren't correct Billy. Everyone screws up once and a while. When it does happen you can't throw everything you built down the drain!"  
  
The group disappeared and Adam sighed. //One challenge down.\\  
  
Another roar echoed. //I suppose I'm going to run into that thing.\\  
  
"A wise assumption, Adam," a calm voice said.  
  
Adam turned around but saw nothing. "Could you just attack me then because I'd like to get this over with," he asked.  
  
"I'm right up here," the voice sounded like the thing was about to die of boredom. " And I'm not about to attack my protector,"  
  
"You're protector? Adam asked. He looked up in the trees searching for the source of the voice.  
  
"Yes my protector," the voice repeated. "I'm your spirit animal. Or would be if you can find me. Since it's your spirit technically, you are my protector,"  
  
Adam watched as a large black cat jumped in front of him.  
  
"Now that we've finally seen each other, get closer to me," the words came from the cat, which Adam soon recognized as a jaguar.  
  
"No," he replied, a few things clicking in his brain.  
  
"Must you drag this out longer than it's already taken?"  
  
"Only because you're not my spirit animal. If I came a step closer, you'd maul me," Adam responded.  
  
" Adam, I'm truly hurt. As your spirit animal-"  
  
"You're not my spirit animal," Adam cut him off. "Spirit animals are supposed to protect their spirit's person. Not the other way around. Then there's the fact that you might have heard of. Spirit animals don't talk. Not verbally anyways,"  
  
The jaguar that talked, disappeared, and after a moment was replaced with another jaguar. Another jaguar that had a softer look in its eyes.  
  
Cautiously Adam approached the animal, which made no move to harm him.  
  
When he was about an inch away a gentle paw reached out and touched his foot.  
  
Instantly his Ninjetti uniform transformed into the regular armor, quite similar to what Kim and Billy had received, though his helmet mimicked that of a jaguar and the trim was black.  
  
Then he disappeared in black light.  
  
* * *  
  
When Adam landed he was greeted by a snow leopard and a wolf.  
  
"Adam?" he heard Billy ask. Adam nodded.  
  
"OK, quick question," Kimberly began. "How does a frog mature into a jaguar?"  
  
That's it for now. I still need some ideas for the quests for Aisha and Rocky. If you have any, please put them in your reviews.  
  
I'll try and update as soon as possible. 


End file.
